


Antipode

by Eamses (XxymsxX)



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, Porn With Plot, Slice of Life, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21784516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxymsxX/pseuds/Eamses
Summary: "Hendery didn't ask him about his past, and Ten didn't ask him about his. Sometimes he would just disappear like he did the morning after they shared their first kiss. It's getting more tiring though, the older they get."
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	Antipode

An ant was crawling along the windowpane, barely visible thanks to the orange glow the setting sun is casting. Hendery's eyes have been focused on it for the last minute or two, staring at the way it's making it's way from one end of the wall to the other, one small step at a time. What it'd be like? He wondered, to be that tiny. To be able to up and leave to somewhere just a dozen kilometres away and end up at an entirely new place, without a trace of its past. Humans have it harder, he thinks to himself. He's in the middle of Bangkok and still, he'd receive news of his dying mother back in Macau even when he doesn't want to know. 

"Let's go somewhere that's on the exact opposite point of here. The exact point, the other side of the world." Hendery said softly, running his hand through Ten's hair. Ten left a kiss on his chest, wrapping his arm on the younger boy's waist, nuzzling even closer despite the heat. 

"Sure, whatever you want." He mumbled, losing himself to sleep. 

"Promise?"

"Promise, baby." 

Turns out, the exact point diametrically opposite to Bangkok -where they've been staying for the past month- is in the middle of the ocean, off the coast of Peru. Ten laughed at him when he told him this, but Hendery can't help but feel a little disappointed. He can't say why, exactly, he's upset. But all he knows is that he  _ is  _ upset and all Ten did was laugh at his face, before slipping out of their studio apartment. He doesn't know why that bugs him, because he expected Ten's reaction, he knew exactly how he'd react. He still wished Ten would've been equally as upset, however, at their failed dream but the dream wasn't even a day old.

Eventually, Hendery forgets about it.

***

" _ Fuck _ \- Right there! Hendery, harder-" Ten moaned, hands fisting the bedsheet, pulling them out of the corners of the bed as Hendery slammed into him harder. His face is pushed to the mattress by Hendery's hand on the back of his neck, and he could barely breathe but that's the last thing on his mind. He doesn't need to  _ breathe _ , not when he can feel the bruise forming on his hip, from how tight Hendery is gripping it. He doesn't need oxygen in his lungs when the heady smell of sex fills his lungs instead, the smell of sweat, Hendery's cheap cologne, the musty walls; all of them mixing into something Ten could never rid his memories off. 

"How the fuck," Hendery groaned, pulling out almost completely before slamming back in again, pushing Ten farther up the bed. "Are you still so  _ fucking _ tight." Ten clenched then because he's an  _ asshole _ like that and Hendery let go of his neck, trailing it softly down his back before landing a quick hard slap on his ass, before digging his nails into it. Ten cried out loud then, a complaint waiting to happen, but honestly, fuck their homophobic neighbour. Ten just moaned even louder when said neighbour started banging their wall, calling out slurs. 

"You like that, don't you? Strangers hearing your wanton cries." Hendery said to him, voice still raspy from having Ten's cock shoved down his throat a mere fifteen minutes ago. Ten nodded shamelessly, one hand reaching down to give straining dick some relief but Hendery's voice stopped him. "Touch, and I'll stop right  _ now _ ." 

" _ Baby _ -" Ten whined, but followed his order nonetheless. Hendery didn't slow his pace down, one hand still on his hip, the other dropping harsh slaps now and then and Ten finds it harder and harder to stop his hand from reaching down. Tears are falling down his face now, the sheet soaked at different spots with a disgusting mix of his sweat, tears, and precum dripping down from the tip of his dick. 

"I'm gonna-" Hendery climaxed before he even finished his sentence. His hips stuttered, filling his lover up with every last drop of his cum before he slowly pulls out. Ten turned around, to lie on his back and Hendery just stared at him in awe. Ten was flushed red, hands placed above his head without even being told to do so, and Hendery is so  _ in love _ . From the half-lidded gaze that Ten has on him, he's already pretty sure the feeling is reciprocated, but if not, Ten's breathless moan of his name surely cemented the fact. 

"Hendery, baby,  _ kiss _ me." 

And he does, bending over to leave a couple of soft pecks that quickly morphed into something less innocent the second he pushes his tongue in. His hand was gripping the older one's wrist, holding his body up because he sadistically doesn't want to give Ten the pleasure of rutting on him,  _ not yet _ . Ten whimpered when he bit his lower lip, pushing his head back to give Hendery space when he started leaving bites and kisses down his jaw.

Ten was helplessly pushing his hips up, grinding into the air, desperate to rub himself off. Hendery pulled back an inch, just to look down and he chuckled at the sight of it. "You want this, baby?" He whispered, pulling down one hand to place it above the older one's cock. He doesn't hold it, merely placing it there but the second it made contact, Ten sobbed, rutting his hip even harder. 

A litany of curses and begging left Ten's lips and Hendery would record it if he could, share it with the world to show them just how  _ beautiful _ he sounds. "Fuck you!" Ten groaned, dark pupils staring at him with a deep frown but the last thing he looks is intimidating. A myriad of words pops up in Hendery's mind that would describe him more accurately; magnificent, sensual, gorgeous, sexy, ravishing,  _ lovely _ . 

_ Lovely _ , the way his whole body stiffened when Hendery starts stroking his cock. The cry he lets out as he came hard into Hendery's hand,  _ lovely _ . He started thrashing around when Hendery continued to stroke him into overstimulation, trying to escape his touch and even then, he looks nothing less than  _ lovely _ . Too lovely, Hendery wants to ruin him further. 

He wiped Ten's cum on his face, and Ten didn't even flinch. All he did was stare back at Hendery, gaze still clouded. Hendery smiled at him, gripping his chin to maneuver his face to his will, and started to lick off the cum. Ten moaned, softly at the kittenish lick he feels on his face, trying to escape his lover's grip to he can kiss him, but Hendery wasn't quite done. Not until he licked Ten's face  _ clean _ . 

"I love you." Hendery breathed, shoving his tongue into Ten's mouth to share a rough kiss, sharing his taste. 

***

They first met in London, years ago when Hendery is nothing but a spoiled rich kid spending his parents' money away carelessly and Ten was some rich guy's boy toy. It was at some party, Hendery for the life of him can't remember who threw it let alone why he was there, the only thing he remembers is the immense boredom he felt as he takes sip by sip of the wine he had been nursing that night. It wasn't some love at first sight thing when their eyes met, time didn't stop, the ground didn't shake. Ten looked beautiful, as always, but every other person in that party did.

The night continued, Hendery smiling and laughing with his friends, not finding the humour in anything they're saying but it's easier to put on a smile at that point than find someone he can have a genuine conversation with. Ten was arm in arm with his lover, the man not allowing Ten to leave his side for even a minute. It was fine though, Ten wouldn't leave him for even a  _ second _ if he keeps on paying him the amount of money he has been paying him. They danced separately, bumping into each other from time to time; in mock imitation of their future self, but none of them knew that of course, back then. 

A quarter to two was when Hendery decided he has had enough, not being drunk enough to stay as late as he usually does and not in the mood to drink anything more. He made his way out of the building to his car, to find a man getting his dick suck sloppily by the side of said car. 

" _ Excuse me. _ " He spits out, exhaustion catching up on his mood. 

"Fuck off." The man that was on his knees slurred, after pulling away. 

"That's my car, dickhead." Hendery replied irritably, face contorting in annoyance. The guy that's been leaning on his car belted out a sudden laugh, trying to zip his pants back up. He continued laughing, as he looked back at Hendery with his rosy face and smudged makeup. The other man was trying to stand back up but was too drunk to even do that. Hendery just waited then, eyes on the lithe man gracing the car as if he owns it instead, comfortable as ever. He doesn't quite know what his expression was like, cause the guy stopped laughing and made his way to him.

"What? Never seen a man suck dick?" He asked, standing in front of Hendery, a good few inches shorter. 

"No." He replied, inhaling the sweet scent of the shorter man's perfume. His eyes were boring into his, challenging him almost and for the first time in a while, he doesn't feel quite as bored anymore. "Usually when I do it'd be my dick, that's all." 

"Yeah?" The man smirked at his reply, tilting his head to the side before eyeing Hendery's body up and down. The other man walked over to them, slugging his hand over the shorter boy's shoulder before drunkenly voice out.

"Ten, let's go." Hendery's face didn't hide the disgust at the smell of the man's breath and Ten let out a laugh again at that, and Hendery suddenly wishes he'd get to hear it,  _ again _ , and  _ again _ . 

"Sorry for  _ um..."  _ The man - _ Ten?  _ \- started, sounding nothing but sorry. "Corrupting your car."

"You're welcomed to anytime, just lose this guy next time, yeah?" Hendery replied smoothly, not wanting to let the man disappear out of his sight quite yet. The laugh bubbled up again, as he rolled his eyes. 

"What the fuck did you just say?" The drunk grunted, shoving a hand on Hendery's chest, pushing him back.

"Woah,  _ okay,  _ time to go, big guy." Ten said, pulling the man back before shoving him in the other direction. "Go, I'll be right there." 

"Your boyfriend is disgusting." Hendery grumbled, adjusting his jacket.

"You think he's my boyfriend and still tried to make a pass at me?" Ten grinned. "Kind of a dick move." 

"I'm a dick kind of guy." Hendery shrugged, a small smile on his face and the stupid pun that he made. 

"Weirdo." Ten snorted, rolling his eyes again but the corner of his lips still lifted. "I'm sorry for  _ that _ ," - pointing at the other guy - "I'll make it up to you if I see you again." 

"You can make it up right now?" He asked, feeling a little reckless. Head nodding in the direction of his car. 

" _ Dick _ ." Ten retorted, shaking his head, no less amused. "See you when I see you." 

And with a wink, he left. Hendery watched him walk away, fingers itching to grab him back but he's not actually a  _ dick _ . He offered, got rejected - _ kind of? _ \- and even if talking to the man has been the most fun he has had in a while, there's nothing more he could do. Feeling like having another first in a while, Hendery  _ prayed _ that he'd get to see the man again. 

***

They met again a couple of years after that. Both of them erased from each other's memories, until their eyes land on each other again. Hendery returned home to Macau, the news of his father's death forcing him back unless he wants to be cut off from his money. So he's back to his childhood home, where he hasn't spent any more than a couple of weeks at a time ever since he was sent off to boarding school at the age of seven. It's huge, ghastly and unfamiliar and how funny is that? An unfamiliar home. They say home is where the family is, well, the whole family is here. Home is where you grew up, well, he grew up in different schools over the years. Home is where your heart is? Hendery wonders if he even has one at that point. Macau isn't his home, let alone the building.

The funeral service went smoothly, everyone looked perfectly somber in white. Tears were shed, but not too much, that'd be too hysterical. They must always put their best face forward, a lesson instilled in them before even love was, that's how crucial reputation is to his fake, pompous family. The church was filled with white flowers, blending into the white walls, the white coffin- It was too blinding for him. As he stared at the face of his dead father, he wondered what does his sibling see to make them shed a tear. What could his aunts and uncles possibly see, that could make them sob? 

He tried, to shed a tear, a  _ single _ tear but he failed. If anything, he did it for himself, to prove that he's not just an empty shell, that he does have a  _ heart _ that fully capable of pumping emotions out of him. So he left. He left when the rest of the family is gathered to share memories of the old man. It's not like he has much to tell anyway, and the ones he has, he highly doubts they want to hear them. Should he open with how he was never present in his childhood? Continue with how he got the worst beating of his life when he got caught kissing another boy at school? End it with the last talk he had with his  _ father _ , basically kicking him out and asking him to stay away until he comes to his sense to stop bringing shame to their family. 

Tears finally brimmed his eyes, and he chuckled humourlessly at the irony. He's at some hotel's bar, drinking his fill up, trying to rid his mind off his memories of that goddamn house, and that goddamn family. If his dad were to him now, tearing up in front of his glass of whiskey; he'd be dragged by his hair probably, shipped off to another country. 

"Hey there." Hendery felt someone slid up next to him, and took a couple of seconds to decide if it's a good idea for a one night stand.  _ Sure _ , he decided.  _ Anything to make him forget _ . So he turned to look at the man, and the image of the man getting his dick sucked by the side of his car immediately filled his mind, and the man must've recognised him too by the look of surprise on his face, which quickly changed to a smile. "So, we meet again." 

The scent of his perfume is still the same, and Hendery marveled at how he can remember the scent but can't remember his name. His hair is longer now, silver traded with red. That smile stayed the same though, the image of him that he had forgotten jumping out front and center in his mind. When he didn't say anything, the smile slowly disappeared, dark eyes remain unmoving. He's back to that London car park then, a few years younger, staring into the eyes of the only person that had made him feel  _ something.  _ And that night, more than any, Hendery  _ needed _ to feel something. 

Before he knows it, his face was in the nook of the man's neck, sobbing his heart. Crying harder than he has ever had in his life, like every single tear he has saved since he's a child decided to pour out now. His ears are ringing, unable to ear whatever the man was saying to him, but he felt comforted nonetheless, by the way the man is rubbing his back. Comfort seeps into him from the way the back oh his head is cradled, pulling him closer to the man. Hendery can feel his body shake, threatening to implode and he can't help but wonder just what the  _ hell _ does the man think he's doing; hugging him closer instead of pushing him away. 

***

"Let me make it up to you." Hendery croaked out, as he fell to his knees in front of Ten. They're back in his hotel room, having an otherwise quiet drink. The second he stopped sobbing at the bar, Ten asked for his name, and he gave his in return. Without a word he searched Hendery's pocket for his key card and dragged him back to the room. Like a child, he was placed in the armchair, a drink put in front of him. Ten then wordlessly poured himself a drink too, taking a seat in front of him. That was half an hour ago, and Hendery's mind is finally cleared up enough to make sense of what happened. 

"I'm not really that horny after your snot fest." Ten replied, cupping his face and Hendery let out an airy chuckle. 

"Am I  _ that _ disgusting?" 

"You look beautiful." Ten replied, and Hendery stared into his eyes. "But you'll regret it tomorrow if we fuck tonight." 

"I don't know how else to repay you." He replied, honestly. "Come on, just let me do this." 

"Hendery-"

" _ Please _ ." He whined, nuzzling into Ten's palm. Now that he cried it off, the shame is starting to sink in, and he just needs to do something to get his mind off of it. " _ Ten _ ." 

"No." Ten replied, softly, and before Hendery could protest, he reached down and kissed Hendery. He closed his eyes, breath hitched as he started to move his lips to Ten's, returning the gentle kiss. Ten's lips were soft, sticky from the lip balm he has on and Hendery let himself melt into it. He opened his mouth, and Ten's tongue was in, tasting  _ him _ and he whimpered. That seemed to urge Ten, the kiss turning the slightest bit rougher when Ten alternated licking with small bites of his lips. 

"Ten." He whispered when Ten pulled away and clambered onto the man's lap when he sat back up. Ten looked up at his face, hands resting on his waist.

"Okay?" He asked, and Hendery doesn't know what he meant but nodded anyway. They continued to stare into each other's eyes, Hendery cupping his face between his palms, thumbs grazing his high cheekbones. And Ten let his hand move up Hendery's chest, before going down the slope of shoulders, all the way down his arm and stopping at his wrist, holding it tight. An eternity passed, when Hendery leaned down and placed his forehead on Ten's, face barely an inch apart, just learning the details of each other's face, sharing the same breath of air. An eternity where Hendery lived every possible life, died every possible death and loved in every possible way.

***

"That was filthy." Ten said in disgust, washing the salt and saliva off of his neck. Hendery was sitting on the countertop next to the sink, staring at Ten. They're on a night out to celebrate, their first reunion in almost half a year, the longest they've gone without staying in contact with each other. 

"No shit." He scoffed. "What did you expect, letting a stranger do a body shot on you?" 

"He should've licked the salt off, not slobber over the salt. Fucking pig." Ten continued to complain, rubbing his skin raw. 

"Enough, you'll hurt yourself." Hendery said after a couple of minutes, pulling Ten's arm away. 

"This is your fault, by the way." Ten snapped, shoving his pointed finger into Hendery's chest.

"How could it  _ possibly _ ," Hendery sighed. "Be my fault." 

"Well if you hadn't been flirting with that damn barista this morning-" Ten grumbled. "I wouldn't feel the need to let some stranger slobber over me for a payback." 

"Oh is that what it is, you were trying to make me jealous?" Hendery snorted, pulling the shorter one closer, linking his ankle behind him so he wouldn't move. 

"No, I was trying to make you horny, you cuckolding pervert.  _ Then, _ I'd leave you high and dry." 

"I'm not a cuckold,  _ asshole _ ." Hendery pinched Ten's exposed waist. "Remember that stupid threesome?"

"You don't get to call it a threesome, not when you give the other guy a black eye for trying to get me to suck his dick." 

"Point is, I don't  _ like _ to see other's hands on you." Hendery said, linking his arm around Ten's neck, pulling him even closer. 

"You're just a possessive bastard that can't even stick to a kink, then." Ten mocked, with a tongue out, barely an inch away from Hendery's lips. "The worst."

"Between the two of us, who has a hickey the size of Australia on his neck?" Hendery replied, splaying his neck to make his point. "If anything,  _ you're _ the possessive bastard here, Ten." 

"Nothing wrong in marking what's mine is there, baby?" Ten replied, leaning down to bite the other side of his neck and Hendery whimpered at the pain. Ten was relentless however, trying to leave a bruise that's even bigger than the one he already has now. Hendery rested his head against the wall, letting Ten do his thing and he can't remember ever being happier than that moment right there. 

With his back against the dirty restroom wall of some tacky nightclub, Ten leaving bruises on his neck, the feel of the bass from the heavy music outside vibrating through him. He had never felt more at bliss, wanting nothing more than to be permanently stuck at that moment, especially when Ten pulled his waist so they can grind their hard-ons against each other. 

"You're mine." Ten growled, and all Hendery could do was to nod in agreement, chasing Ten's lips with his own. They ended up making out there, ignoring the random people walking in and out of the restroom, nothing but the two of them existing at that moment. Hendery came with a sharp bite on Ten's lower lip, can taste the blood in his mouth and he doesn't quite know how to react when Ten came then too, the pain pushing him to his climax. 

" _ Masochist _ ." He muttered against Ten's lips and the older one just chuckled tiredly.

"You love it." 

"I do." Hendery agreed, resting his head on Ten's shoulder so they can both catch their breath. 

***

Hendery didn't ask about his past, and Ten didn't ask him about his. Sometimes he would just disappear like he did the morning after they shared their first kiss. It's getting more tiring though, the older they get. His past wasn't hard to figure out, he's sure Ten knows the whole of it already but Ten was an enigma. He doesn't know where to even start his search. In Taipei, Hong Kong, Seoul. Even now a year into Bangkok, when Ten stops showing up at their - _ his _ \- apartment, Hendery wouldn't know what to do but to continue with his life. Go to work in the restaurant he's been working at for a year now. 

The job is nothing more than something to fill his time, having all the money he needs to survive in his bank account. It started as a way to stand on his own two feet, finding the cheapest studio apartment, learning how to cook dishes and it worked for a couple of months. It was easier with Ten next to him, but when he left and Hendery is eating fried egg for the sixth meal in a row, he decided he had enough. So he pulled out his credit card he has safely tucked away in one of the books that adorned his small bookcase and indulged himself at the best restaurant in town. 

It was a week later that Ten showed up, and if he was surprised to see the expensive bottle of wine waiting for him, he didn't say a word. They wined, they dined, they fucked. And the cycle repeats itself, over and again. As the seasons pass and the city they call home changes, Ten would appear, he'd stand on his two feet again, saving every single penny and before long Ten would get tired of being  _ cheap _ . He'd leave, get his fill and would eventually return to Hendery's bed. Hendery, on the other hand, wouldn't be able to cope without Ten and would crawl back to his money to drown the pain away. 

Every time he uses the card, he'd be reminded of his family, how he used to hate everything they stood for. But he's reaping the benefit, isn't he? He always had, since the day he was born with a silver spoon in his mouth. He's nearing thirty now, and it's the same bed of money he grew up hating that he'd up fallen on. The same bed of money that stole his parents from his childhood, that gave him so much heartache growing up, it's there he'd always end up at. 

***

Their first major argument happened in Seoul, Hendery reaching a boiling point when he woke up to an empty bed for the seventh morning in a row. He didn't expect much from that day as well, quietly doing his morning routine before leaving for work. But then Ten popped back into their apartment and grabbed a plate like he hasn't been away to god knows where for the past week.

"I can buy that for you." Hendery spoke out when Ten took a seat in front of him. They've been eating silently, but Hendery couldn't eat much, busy staring at Ten. He had cut his hair, bleached it silver again, the direct opposite of what it had been the last he saw him. 

"What?" Ten mumbled around the rim of his cup of tea, looking at him with a brow raised. 

"That shirt. That  _ hair _ . That fucking gold chain on your neck." He snapped. "I'll pay it all, so stop whoring yourself out."

" _ Excuse me? _ " Ten asked, rage burning behind his eyes and Hendery almost apologised at the sight of it. Beg for Ten to forgive him, cause he didn't mean what he said, but he  _ did _ . He's tired of waking up to an empty bed, to not knowing when he'd see Ten next,  _ if  _ he'd see him again. 

"Whatever money those men give you, I'll double it, no,  _ triple _ it. So-" Hendery started but was cut off by the tight slap Ten gave him. 

"Shut the  _ fuck _ up." Ten said harshly, getting on his feet and started pacing around their small apartment. "What the  _ fuck _ do you know?!"

"You're right, I don't know anything!" Hendery shouted, slamming his fist on the table. "I don't know where you go every time you leave this damn place, I don't know when you're coming back, don't know if you'll come back, I don't know  _ shit! _ " 

"So what, you accuse me of whoring myself out?  _ Fuck _ you, Hendery. You have no right-" Ten yelled, pointing his finger at him. 

"No right??? I pay for the rent, I paid for that fucking tea you just drank, I paid-" 

"Cause that's all you have Hendery! Money, which is not even yours." Ten scoffed. "Your parents' money, parents you  _ claim _ you can't stand but oh, they're not so bad when you can use them for something, huh? They're not so bad when they're filling up your wallet." 

"At least I don't have to  _ sell _ myself to random men for a bloody haircut!" 

"Oh  _ please _ , you hypocrite!!" Ten laughed out loud, humourlessly. "Not a sell-out? You can't even stand up to your fucking  _ parents,  _ you big baby. You sell yourself out every damn time you crawl back to them when you're tired of being poor. So the fuck what if I sell my body, huh? At least I'm doing  _ something _ . Not everyone has rich parents like you, asshole. Not everyone has your easy life." 

"I'd be a hypocrite, I'd be  _ anything  _ you want if that means you'd stay, Ten. You want good wine?? Good food? I'll crawl back and beg on my knees if I have to-" Hendery cried out, walking to where Ten had been standing still screaming at him. 

"Fuck you!" Ten pushed him when he got near enough. " _ You _ like good wine,  _ you _ like good food, don't you dare blame it on me! I never asked for shit from you! The least you can do is be honest with yourself you coward!" 

"I don't need anything when I have you, I don't need their money, I just need  _ you _ . Isn't that enough for you too?!" 

"No." Ten replied, anger still clear in his eyes, his voice. "It's  _ not _ . And guess what? It's not enough for you too. You can say you only need me, now, but that'd change the second we're hungry because we can't afford to pay for food."

"I'd starve then!" Hendery cried out, refusing to back down. " _ You're _ enough to me, Ten." 

"You say I'm enough now because you still  _ have _ money. Your worst-case scenario is begging your own damn parents for money. People like me?  _ Normal _ people? Worst case is dying on the streets." Ten snapped, looking at him with disgust. " _ You _ won't ever know what it feels like, so you don't get to sit there, and judge  _ me _ for what I do for money. You want the truth,  _ you're _ not enough for me. I need money, you need it too. You just have it easier." 

He left then, pushing Hendery out of the way before storming out of the door. Hendery spent a total of 10 more minutes being mad before it quickly morphs into worry.  _ Was that it?  _ Is that the last time he'd ever see Ten again? The thought of it sends him on a frenzy, running out of the apartment, into the streets looking for him. He spent hours outside that day, searching every possible place he could think of but Ten wasn't at any of them. It was late at night when he finally decided to give up his search and return home. And to his surprise, Ten was there. 

"I'm sorry," Ten sobbed, reaching out to hug him. " _ Please _ don't leave me." 

Hendery doesn't understand how Ten could ever come up with that conclusion, because he can't ever imagine a scenario where he would leave Ten. And perhaps it says more about him than he's willing to admit, but rather than comforting Ten, he felt pleased instead at the sight of Ten crying. At how heartbroken he looks thinking that he'd leave him. That's love, isn't it? 

***

He has Ten pinned against the wall the second he noticed the hickeys adorning his neck. Ten whimpered, hands uncomfortably twisted behind his back, face planted against the wall. One hand holding Ten's arms in place, he used the other to grip Ten's hair harshly, pulling his head back. Ten moaned when Hendery bit into an empty spot on his neck. 

"Shit, I missed  _ you _ ." 

" _ Liar _ ." Hendery growled into his ear, letting go of his arms to pull back his waist. "Put your hands up on the wall, and don't you  _ dare _ move them." 

Ten complied, arms outstretched, hands on the wall, leaning his weight on it. His head was hung low, groaning when Hendery pushed his shoulder lower, pulling his waist, bending him over slightly. Hendery's hand trails up and down his side, leaving goosebumps in its wake. He's grinding against his ass, and Ten moaned, feeling even though the layer of cloths how hard Hendery is. His own erection was trapped uncomfortably in his jeans, but there's no way he'd unzip his jeans without being told so. The walls could crumble right then, and he'd not move an inch. 

Luckily, Hendery's hand finds it's way to Ten's jeans soon enough, unbuckling and unzipping it, shoving it down along with his briefs. He doesn't even bother shoving it all the way, just enough to bare his ass out and that made Ten feel impossibly hotter, fists clenching on the wall, trying to rein himself in. Without a word, Hendery shoved Ten's feet apart, before pulling back completely. Ten peered behind when he felt Hendery moving away, an inexplicable sense of panic bubbled in him, fearing that he'd be left alone standing there against the wall, rock hard with no way to ease the pressure. 

He was back less than a minute later, a bottle of lube in hand. Ten moaned, relieved and moaned even louder when he felt a slick finger tracing his hole. He pushed back his hips, wanting more pressure but was stopped by Hendery's hard grip. Hendery circled the rim a couple of times, before finally sinking a finger in, quickly thrusting it in and out before adding in the second finger.

" _ Please, I'm ready, just- _ " Ten mewled. 

" _ You _ asked for it." Hendery grunted, pulling back his hand to stroke himself a couple of times, lubing himself up and then pushed the tip of his dick in. Ten had barely whined at the loss of Hendery's finger before he was filled with his dick instead. Hendery didn't give him time to adjust like usual, going at it with quick and hard thrusts. Ten was sure the grip Hendery has on his hip would leave finger-shaped bruises and he can't  _ wait _ , to see them bloom. His other hand gripped Ten's cock and rapidly jacked him off, and the sensation was too sudden, too much for Ten, who's dick hasn't gotten any touch so far. His climax hit him out of the blue, and he cried out Hendery's name, clenching down on him. Hendery's hips stuttered, stops his thrusts and pulled away completely when Ten had come down from his high. 

"On your knees." He commanded Ten before he could even protest. It took him a  _ second _ to start fucking into Ten's throat and Ten just closed his eyes and let Hendery have his way with him. It didn't take long for Hendery to reach his climax, pulling back to stroke himself off at the sight of Ten on his knees, dark eyes dilated, mouth wide open with his tongue out, saliva dripping down his chin. 

Ten groaned deep in his throat when Hendery finally came, swallowing down the cum, sucking Hendery's finger that was shoving it whatever cum that landed on his cheeks along with the saliva on his chin. He knows how disgusting he looks, but looking up at Hendery, all he could see was the adoration behind it, as always. 

***

"Don't let them leave marks on you next time." Hendery whispered into the dark, and he felt the arms around him tighten.

"Okay." Ten replied gently, dropping a kiss on his nape, before nuzzling against his back. Hendery let his body melt against Ten, their feets tangled together, their blanket was thrown carelessly on the floor because the night is not quite enough for that. 

"Did you mean it?" He asked, a couple of minutes later and Ten hummed in question. "When you said you miss me?" 

"Yeah." Ten confessed. "I miss you every single day when I don't see you." The silence was heavy, another fight threatening to break out, it happens so easily to them but both of them do not want that to happen, not tonight. It never solves anything, and for better or for worse, they'd always end up back together on that bed anyway. Whether it's days in between or months, they'd always find their way together. That should mean something. 

Just when Hendery gets used to Ten disappearing on him, they're days together are often filled with arguments. It'll start small, from an uncapped bottle of milk or an unwashed bowl in the sink, and somehow, someway, it'd always find it's back to their insecurities. Ten, too prideful to take Hendery's money, and Hendery too jealous to let Ten continue doing what he does. 

Maybe if their relationship started differently, they wouldn't have to deal with this. If Ten had been born rich, like him. Or if he were to have grown up poor, like Ten. Maybe then they'd understand each other's priorities, and the lengths they'd go to keep what's valuable to them. Pride is  _ nothing _ to Hendery, not when he knows how fake reputation can be. He can't care less about what others think of him, not when his family already has the worst impression of him. 

And luxury has always been the source of Ten's happiness. Growing up with nothing, all he had was his pride, and as long as he  _ works _ for his money, he doesn't find shame in it. Then, along the way, he met Hendery, and Ten finally found another source of happiness. But he grew up poor, he doesn't  _ want _ that for him for the rest of his life. And it'd be so easy to just be happy with Hendery, spending  _ his _ money but his pride wouldn't let it. 

So they both take what they can get, what they can live with and hopes for the best. 

"I missed you too." Hendery replied, not to be mean, not to prove a point but just to tell him how he felt. 

"I  _ know _ , baby. I know." 

***

"What's this?" Hendery asks, opening the envelope Ten had run in their apartment with. It's been a little over a month since he left, but the smile plastered on Ten's face blurs the messy parts away. 

"A gift, for my  _ baby _ ." Ten giggled and Hendery can't help the blush on his face.

"Peru?" Hendery asked, reading the plane tickets he's holding in his hand, confused. 

"It's not quite middle of the ocean," Ten teased. "But close enough, yeah? I promised you, didn't I?" 

And when the conversation they had a year ago flooded back into his mind, Hendery can't help the tears that started to flow down his cheeks. He was sobbing, and the  _ asshole _ was just cooing at him, a huge smile on his face. Hendery let himself be pulled in for a hug, tears refusing to stop. Eventually, Ten stopped being annoying and started to wipe Hendery's tears away.

"Big  _ baby _ ." He teased, cupping his face, and when Hendery looked at him he saw the humour in his gaze. But most importantly, he saw the  _ love _ . 

"I love you." Hendery said, mimicking his lover's action and cupped his face too, pulling him in for a kiss. 

"Love you too, always." 

**Author's Note:**

> This was heavily inspired by Wong Kar Wai's Happy Together. Mostly an excuse to practice my smut writing tbh, but I hope you guys enjoyed it nonetheless. Do comment any thoughts! thank youuu <3


End file.
